


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by blueberrynikiforovv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flowers, Kissing, M/M, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynikiforovv/pseuds/blueberrynikiforovv
Summary: Otabek flies over to St Petersburg to visit his cute boyfriend Yurijustjust some otayuri kisses and gayness





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi yea more otayuri what a surprise  
> title was taken from thinking out loud by ed sheeran whattup  
> ok im tired and in a rush rn so im gonna take a looksie at this bs later and see if i gotta edit smth ok enjoy this and sry if theres any mistake aaaaaaaahhhh

Yuri woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on his door. He would naturally get angry at that, but didn’t. Before going to open the door, he checked his phone, and saw a few messages from Otabek.

_“I’m at the airport right now. Just getting my stuff and then I’ll go to your place.”_

_“omw”_

_“k I’m outside, can you open up? Sorry for not being russian enough, but I’m freezing here.”_

The last message was sent a few minutes before Yuri woke up.

Yuri ran to the bathroom, and on his way there he heard the door being knocked once more. “Give me a minute, goddamn it!”

Yuri brushed his hair quickly and used a little bit of water to help it stay in place just so he wouldn’t look as ‘fucking awful’ (Yuri’s words) for his boyfriend. He brushed his teeth at the speed of light and ran to the door to open it. He was happy to see Otabek there.

He awkwardly greeted him and told him to come in. Otabek’s ears were red, and it was pretty obvious that he was freezing and would probably catch a cold. If that were to happen, though, Yuri would be willing to take care of his boyfriend until he got better.

Yuri and Otabek had started dating a couple months ago, and while they were unsure about their long-distance relationship at first, they seemed more comfortable with it now, seeing that they were able to make it work quite well, and they were able to see each other a few times a year outside of competitions.

Their relationship didn’t really change much compared to when they were nothing more than friends, the only ‘new thing’ was that they said “I love you” to each other every once in a while, they kissed more, and did other things that friends wouldn’t usually be doing way more often. They agreed to take it slow, to let everything in their relationship flow nicely instead of rushing it.

Otabek also convinced Yuri of letting him bring the blond some presents, it was usually small things he bought in Almaty, like earrings he once gave Yuri while looking away with a small blush on his cheeks due to the meaning they held that Yuri didn’t notice –and it’s worth pointing out that he hasn’t noticed up to this day–

 “You packed more things than usual this time.” Yuri said, noticing how instead of Otabek’s usual medium size bag where he kept his things, now he had a big one along with a hand bag.

“Yeah, I brought a few extra things, some things I managed to get you as presents, nothing really impressive.” Otabek said, making himself comfortable in his favorite seat in Yuri’s house. “Oh, right. I brought you something I wanted to give you now.”

Yuri turned around quickly after closing the door, secretly excited. “What is it?”

Otabek had one of his arms hidden behind him, the present on said arm.

He showed it to Yuri, it was a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

Yuri felt his face heat up and his heartbeat getting faster up to the point he swore it wasn’t good for his body.

Otabek gave Yuri the bouquet, smiling softly, seemingly satisfied with his boyfriend’s reaction. “I just, uh… Wanted to congratulate you on your second gold medal at the Grand Prix, so I felt like giving you this would be a good idea.” The blush on Otabek’s cheeks was not as noticeable as Yuri’s, since it wasn’t as strong and it was easier to hide in the kazakh’s darker skin.

Yuri looked at the roses, he was so happy, the red tint he had on his face just a few seconds ago was mostly dissipating, and he was left with only a cute blush on his cheeks, as he smiled. “I really appreciate it. Thanks, Otabek.”

Seeing Yuri like this was not something usual, and knowing Yuri, he would probably try to hide his reaction, but since Yuri trusts Otabek a lot, he feels comfortable showing how he feels, or at least more than he does with other people.

Yuri left the bouquet on the table, careful not to damage it on the slightest, and turned around to see Otabek on the eyes again. He hugged him tightly, hiding his face on Otabek’s neck. “I love you…” he said on a quiet voice before he pulled away from the hug.

Otabek got closer to Yuri and kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”

“Beka, if you’re going to kiss me you should do it properly, they way I like it.”

“Oh, right, my bad.” He said before holding Yuri’s head in place while he got his lips closer to the blond’s, pressing them together, loving how it felt like they were made to do that, how their lips fitted perfectly together.

The kiss turned more and more passionate, and Yuri thanked god he decided to close the door beforehand, because he didn’t want to stop.

Yuri felt the cold wall against his back, as Otabek pinned him to it, he grabbed Yuri’s wrists and moved them above his head, holding them tightly in place while still kissing, He didn’t want to stop either. Every touch of their lips or their tongues left them hungry for more

Yuri loved being pinned by his boyfriend, because even though he usually prefered being dominant rather than being dominated, when Otabek did it, Yuri couldn’t help loving it.

When they finally separated –it was only to breathe– they felt like it wasn’t enough, even though they kissed for longer than usual. Yuri smirked when he saw the small, thin string of saliva still connecting their bottom lips together. Otabek licked his lips at the sight of Yuri’s lips looking so… Delicious, wet from saliva, red and slightly from their biting. It was a nice sight.

“Your kisses,” Otabek said, smiling. “I can’t get enough of them.”

“Good,” Yuri smirked. “I love kissing you. Can’t get enough of it either, I just love you so, so much, Beka.”

“Love you too, Yura. I love you more than anything.”

Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder, sighing lovingly. And then spoke again. “So, how much will you be staying here?”

“About a week, I guess. But I could stay here a little longer if you wanted, though.”

“Yeah, make it two weeks. Only one isn’t nearly enough for me.”


End file.
